Forum:KHL/Character
---- :Please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- OK, since we've had a lot of characters coming in and out of the story, I am gonna make a list of all the characters that I know are in (excluding the Disney characters), and I'm gonna bold a few that I am not certain of. (I also mention if the somebodies of Nobodies will be present in the story) * Aiden * Saule * Xaelus - Saules Nobody * Tira * Olet * Kami - Olet's Hearltess * Xelot - Olet's Nobody * Hanx * Xantos * Valxoos * Troisnyxetienne - Etienne-Styrion's Nobody * Xiggie - Giieg's Nobody * Xahno - Noah's Nobody * Delacroix - Dorelcia's Nobody * Reignoux - Ioguren's Nobody * Xelak - Kale's Nobody * Axane - Anae's Nobody * Hellius Shadoe * Xashowd * Raxard * Seraph * Brazix - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Aryxa - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Lexan - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Xelman - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Françaix - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Xotan - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Valdix - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Nexon - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Darzex - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Maxiel - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Xele - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Yrax - Rya's Nobody * Vector Gray * Reyxfa * Kia * Rhapsody * Hikaru Kryesh * Dinax * Kexon * Jon Cherèque * The Deathhead Coalition ** Xelak Neverowle ** Rez ** Luna Tarot ** Sole Tarot ** Spectre ** Stylia Wow, that's quite a list :P I think that's everyone... excluding Disney Characters... Now, who is in and who is out? - — RippRapp ' 23:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :At least La Lutte and the people related to them are in. And so are Deneve and Vector, if I remember well. '★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 01:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I still want to be part of this, so Seraph is in. Ultima 12:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Great ! ^_^ Anyone else ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm definitely in. I'll ping ENX, see if he's still good.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Vector and Reyxfa are in (although Reyxfa is actually more of a plot device than anything else -- sort of like Kairi's grandmother.)... But to tell you the truth, Deneve doesn't actually appear in KHL, but in KHLII. Sort of like how Xemnas doesn't actually appear in KH (nevermind Final Mix), but in KHII. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :True. :Okay, I think we'll need to set a time limit for acceptance. How long shall we make it ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Time limite? I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean on that. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :There needs to be a deadline... Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Then people will have until April or until we finish the storyline of KHL. That work? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet. It's still February, so they should have enough time to decide. Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why is it that some people have their names in bold while others do not? Surely they aren't the most important, because if that were so then Saule and Aiden would be in bold. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The ones in bold are the ones we aren't certain of. See Xiggie's comment at the top of the page. Sulu mata engkudu ! 03:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Article Issues Also, we need articles for those last two members of The Exiled. BTW, are they good guys or bad guys? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd probably say they're good guys, since they're now planning to bring Kami down. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Marluxia and Larxene were planning to bring Xemnas down, but they weren't good guys, now were they? At least, they weren't the last time I checked..... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Never were, never would be. But I do know that at least Francaix and Xotan and Xele liaise with La Lutte and help them. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Now now, in the Nightverse, the resurrected Marluxia turns out to be a double agent working against the Syndicate, but that's neither here nor there. Now who's who in The Exiled Zoo? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :The Exiled consist of Francaix (the leader), Xotan, Valdix, Nexon, Darzex, Maxiel and Xele. Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC)